Star Trek: Holonovel
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: While Tom and the Doctor work on revising Photons Be Free, we get a glimpse of what might happen when Kathryn Janeway decides to try out Tom's version of the holonovel. Ridiculousness follows. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe. Some spoilers for the episode "Author, Author".


**Here's a sort of pointless oneshot where Janeway tries out Tom's version of _Photons Be Free._ Obviously, ridiculousness ensues, and the plot doesn't go anywhere. Just some silliness. You have been warned! XD**

 **. . .**

Kathryn normally liked Tom's programs- especially Fair Haven, of course. She thought she'd like Tom's version of _Photons Be Free._ She wasn't sure if she was right or wrong. But nevertheless, in her book, it certainly had its ups and downs. And now, let's rewind time a bit, and see what we ourselves think of Tom's program.

 _Five hours ago._

Kathryn walked into holodeck two. While the Doctor and Tom worked on revising the Doctor's version, she had decided to try Tom's program just to see what it was like. Yesterday she had finished the scene where Three of Eight and the Doctor start kissing in sickbay for ten minutes straight.

Kathryn found that somewhat uncomfortable, but she decided to give it the benefit of the doubt. After all, Tom was a genius when it came to his programs. Usually.

"Computer, resume _Photons Be Free,_ Tom Paris' version," she said to the program started promptly. Kathryn was now standing in front of Sickbay. The holonovel version, anyway. She took in a breath and then let it out.

Here goes nothing.

She walked into Sickbay to be greeted by a very irritated Doctor. "You're late by fifteen seconds."

"I'm aware of that," Kathryn replied. She looked around Sickbay. It was deserted except for the two of them. "There's no one here! Why are you so upset I'm a little late?"

The Doctor looked at Kathryn as though she asked a stupid question. "If there's a medical emergency, being on time is key! It can mean the difference between life and death for a patient."

Kathryn nodded, then walked over to the shelves of medical supplies. She took down some of the necessary medications, as several patients who needed them would be arriving any minute now. She set them down on the medical tray.

Suddenly she heard the Doctor start singing opera as he headed into his office. He was singing "Dafne" by Jacopo Peri. Kathryn sighed and continued to work. This was going to be a long day.

Then Lt. Torrey (the holonovel version of Torres) came in. She had a plasma burn on her hand. She quickly spotted Kathryn. "Ah, there you are! Get a dermal regenerator, I need to get back to work fast."

The Doctor, who was still singing opera, was completely oblivious to what was going on. Kathryn, as she snatched a dermal regenerator, hoped that Tom didn't add any romantic sub-plots the holonovel. She quickly ran the regenerator over Torrey's bloody wound, healing the burn.

"There you go," Kathryn said. As she was about to turn away, Torrey grabbed her arm.

"My quarters tonight, Lieutenant?" she asked, a mischievous expression on her face.

"Computer, end program," Kathryn said aloud. The holograms disappeared, and she was now alone. "Computer, delete the romantic sub-plot with Torrey."

"Sub-plot deleted," the computer replied.

"Let's hope Tom doesn't mind a little change. Computer, resume program."

. . .

 _Back to the present._

Kathryn lay down in her bed, opening up a book. It was called _The Mystery of Lilac Inn_ and was about a private investigator named Nancy Drew. Despite the occasional loophole, it was a very good book.

It helped take her mind off that uncomfortable scene with Torrey. Thankfully, things went smoothly after Kathryn deleted the romantic sub-plot. She soon dozed off, her finger holding the book open. After today, she definitely needed the sleep.

. . .

Kathryn walked back into the holodeck and told the computer, "Computer, resume _Photons Be Free,_ Tom's version."

The holonovel started playing. Kathryn now found herself back in Holo-Sickbay. The Doctor was busy pacing back and forth.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Kathryn asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" The Doctor snapped. He continued to pace as he spoke. "Katanay is late for his medicinal injection- again!"

"Late?" Kathryn repeated. Katanay certainly wasn't Chakotay when it came to time.

The Doctor glared at her as though she was stupid. "Yes, late! At least _you_ arrived on time for once."

"I'll try not to take that personally," Kathryn replied, grinning at the Doctor's misfortune. Just after she finished speaking, a flushed Katanay came walking in.

"My apologies, Doctor," Katanay said as he sat down on a biobed, "but the Captain and I were having lunch and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses," the Doctor interrupted. "I simply want you to be on time next time." He walked over to the medical tray and picked up a hypospray containing Katanay's medicine. _Supposedly._

He injected Katanay with it, then walked away to put the hypospray back. Kathryn watched as Katanay started scratching his lower arm. Then his neck. His skin quickly became red. Kathryn frowned in puzzlement.

"What you inject me with?" Katanay asked, as though reading Kathryn's mind.

"Your medicine, why?" The Doctor turned around and saw Katanay scratching himself. The he looked at the hypospray in his hand again. "Oops. I accidentally injected you with Tulak's allergy medicine. He isn't due for it until tomorrow... Lieutenant, get Katanay's medicine, now!"

Kathryn went into the Doctor's office and rummaged around in the shelves. She pulled out a bottle triumphantly. She put the medicine in the hypospray, walked back over to Katanay, and injected him with it. "There you are, Commander."

Katanay frowned as he continued to scratch. "What about the itch?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that," the Doctor told him. "It'll go away in about a week or so. Uh... please don't tell anyone about this... incident."

Katanay nodded. "Thank you." He slid off the biobed and walked out of Sickbay.

The Doctor turned to Kathryn. "Same goes for you. If anyone finds out that I mixed up people's medicines by mistake, who knows what'll happen..."

"It's just a minor mistake, Doctor," Kathryn told him. "As long as it doesn't happen again, I don't think there will be any trouble. 'Don't be a drama queen' as some would say."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever. The next patient should be coming in soon. Ensign Carrie."

Kathryn nodded, grinning in amusement. "I'll make the necessary arrangements, Doctor."

. . .

As Kathryn came out of the holodeck, Tom came jogging towards her. "Got a minute, Captain?"

"As long as it doesn't involve going anywhere except for my quarters, yes," Kathryn replied. "What is it?"

"The Doc and I were wondering if you'd be willing to try out our new version of _Photons Be Free_ when it's finished," Tom told her. "You know, so we have a third opinion."

Kathryn laughed. "Maybe. You know, your version of the holonovel is very... amusing. I hope you don't mind, though, but I deleted the romantic sub-plot."

Tom started laughing as well. "Hey, you're the one who's using it. Not me, not anyone else on the ship. Do what you want with it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kathryn told him. In a minute they arrived at the turbolift. She turned to Tom and said, "Now _I_ plan on getting a good night's sleep. See you in the morning, Mr. Paris."

Tom grinned. "You too, Captain."

 _The next day, 1900 hours..._

Kathryn entered the holodeck again, then said to the computer, "Computer, resume _Photons Be Free,_ Tom Paris' version." The computer complied and the program started. Kathryn crossed her arms, standing in front of Sickbay.

"Here goes nothing."

. . .

 **And that's the end of that, folks! If anyone wants this to continue, please leave a review! :) And plot ideas and constructive criticism are appreciated as well!**

 **So, live long and prosper!**


End file.
